


Bad dreams

by assasinduckie



Series: No words needed [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pining, wallowing in the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assasinduckie/pseuds/assasinduckie
Summary: Roy is having a hard time while recovering in the hospital after Promised Day. Luckily, Riza is there too.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: No words needed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is part of an ongoing series about Hawkeye and Mustang, trying to fill in the blanks the canon left us.  
> Hope you enjoy!

She woke up from the sound of ragged breathing, and mumbled words. The room was completely dark. No light peaking from the cloudy sky through the windows.

She could hear him to her wright, on the bed next to her, tossing and turning, while pleading “no, no, please, no. Please, I beg you. Please.” He was getting louder and louder, the despair in his voice growing too.

If he started to scream, a nurse would come in and inject him with some narcotic that would keep him stupid for a couple days. So, she got up from her bed.

The floor was freezing under her bare feet. She always took her socks out to sleep. She walked towards him and kneeled next to the bed.

“Colonel” she said softly while shaking his shoulder. “colonel. It’s alright. Its over now. You got your eyes back.”

It took almost a full minute of caressing and reassuring words, but he was beginning to wake up.

“I can’t see…its dark” he said while springing to his elbows, half up in the bed.

“that’s because its 3 am colonel. It was just another nightmare. That’s it”.

“Nightmare” he repeated, while still moving his head anxiously, looking around him “where are you?” he asked, extending his hand in her general direction.

“I’m right here” she whispered, to his left, while grabbing his hand, and bringing it close to her mouth. She deposited a small kiss on the back of it, before repeating “I’m right here, Colonel”.

He was shivering now, but slowly beginning to calm down. She placed another little kiss on the back of his hand. It always helped.

His breathing was starting to return to a normal pace, with help from the exercises that mind doctor had gave him, the ones he had said would do nothing.

He finally laid back onto the hard bed, but not without dragging her along with him, still gripping her hand tightly. She didn’t resist it, she just stood up to properly lay down next to him, on her side, placing her head next to his on that awful cement like pillow. She pulled from the covers that were almost completely fallen to the floor to cover them both.

“Your feet are cold” he whispered. She laughed. And moved closer to him for warmth. He was covered in sweat.

“What was the nightmare about?” the doctor had also said that, that it helped to talk about it.

“nightmare” he repeated once more, his eyes fixed on the ceiling he couldn’t see from the lack of light. “It wasn’t a nightmare. It was a memory. At the beginning at least…”

She tightened the grip on his hand.

“What were you remembering?”

“You know what.”

“Tell me about it anyway.” He went silent. She tried another tactic. “If you’re gonna wake me up in the middle of the night while pleading for your life, you gotta at least tell me what you were dreaming about that made you so scared.”

He sighed to that. After a couple minutes of silence and complete stillness, where she thought he might have fallen back asleep, he sighed one more time and began talking

“I was in front of a figure. All white, black borders figure. He said he had to take something from me, to pay the price. He smiled. And then it was all dark. So I tried.. I tried making a flame to see something but there was nothing. I kept snapping my fingers but still, nothing. I couldn’t even see my own two hands. And then I heard that voice again. It said it wasn’t enough with my eyes, he had to take something else too…” He swallowed and lowering his voice he let out “he wanted to take you too.”

She couldn’t contain the shiver the last sentence sent to her spine. Still, she said

“But it didn’t take me, Colonel. I’m right here.” And squished his hand again, tighter.

“yeah… but not thanks to me. If that little girl hadn’t been there…” he was starting to tremble again, moving his head to the side, away from her. She couldn’t take it anymore and let go of his had to extend an arm over his abdomen and hug him.

“But she was there” She answered vehemently.

“I’m sorry” he said, on the edge of braking. “I’m so sorry”.

“shhhh” she hushed him and, placing a hand on his face to make it turn towards her, she kissed him. Just pressed her lips against his, while feeling the wetness of the tears that were now streaming down his face. After a couple seconds he gave in and kissed her back. They kissed furiously, as if trying to swallow each other. And after a few moments they separated.

She cleaned the tears from his face with the sleeve of her hospital clothes. He placed his hand on her face.

“Why is it we only do this when one of us in crying, or at the edge of insanity?” He asked, a shadow of laughter in his tone.

“or both” she added. They chuckled. Then he hugged her, strongly, gripping her back with his strong arms. It made her injury hurt a little, but she didn’t care. It probably made his hurt too.

When doctor Marcoh had used the philosophers stone to bring back his sight, they hadn’t known exactly what to expect. It wasn’t documented to have happened before. Turns out, it wasn’t going to be easy- peasy (when was it like that for them?). The body took its time to adjust. From time to time, the sight would just disappear, and he was back in the dark. The doctors didn’t know if it was the body or the head that was rejecting what the alchemy had done, but it didn’t really matter. The episodes were becoming more distant anyways. He just needed time.

The nightmares too, were getting better. Soon he wouldn’t need her to wake him up and hold him in her arms. And then, what would she do with her own nightmares? The ones in which she didn’t wake up screaming or covered in sweat. In fact, she couldn’t escape from those bad dreams, where she couldn’t move, and felt her limbs slowly freezing, unless some noise or movement woke her up.

He was falling asleep, still hugging her tightly.

“Will you stay?” he said thickly, half-way into dreamland already.

“Of course, colonel” she whispered to his ear while nuzzling his neck with her nose.

What where they going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I think this is the only time I’ll let myself have them talk like this, so plainly, about their relationship. A big part of what I like about them is how they usually need close to no words to communicate *cof cof the name of the series cof cof*. But I think in this particular situation, they might get a little carried away, having just survived Promised Day.  
> Anyways, if you liked it and would like to leave kudos or a kind comment, I’d highly appreciate it!


End file.
